A Rose's Love
by Aunna
Summary: We all know that Harry is left with Petunia. But what if he had another aunt? Meet Rose Black nee Evans. She is the wife of Sirius Black and sister of Lily Potter. Watch her raise Harry with her own children and other witches and wizards, all the while riding on ponies and horses.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**I know I haven't finished James' Time yet and until I finish that I won't post Lily's Flame or What If. Instead, I came up with this idea and I haven't been able to find one like it. So, please enjoy A Rose's Love!**

**Chapter One: Receiving the News**

_October 31__,__1981 2:34 AM_

Impossible! Lily and James couldn't be dead! Sirius couldn't betray them! It was highly illogical and stupid to think that! Sirius was practically James' brother and Harry's Uncle! He was he godfather for goodness sakes! He loved Harry more then he loved pranks and that was saying something!

But this is what Dumbledore was saying to me. They weren't holding a trail for him and they weren't going to watch my memories of the Potters switching Secret Keepers. Apparently Sirius could have 'tampered with my memories so I could be a faithful servant to him.' Yeah, and I slow dance with a hippogriff on Saturday nights while Severus plays the piano.

"But what about Harry?" I asked. "You did say he survived?"

"Yes Mrs. Black," the Professor said. "He's being sent to Petunia's so the blood wards can work,"

"Petunia's!" I shrieked. "But she and he husband hate magic!"

"But he has nowhere else to go," he said.

I leaned in close. "I'm also Lily's sister Professor Dumbledore," I said. "I love Harry to death and I will raise him,"

Dumbledore sighed. "Rose, it isn't that simple," he said. "Harry needs to be raised away from the magical world if he is going to be able to face Voldemort again. It's his destiny Rose,"

"Professor Dumbledore," I said. "You're aware that I'm moving to America to start the magical world over there. He won't be expose to as much magic as he would here and I know everyone would treat him like their own child. He'll be far away from You-Know-Who and he won't be able to be tracked by people here. Please Professor, he's my nephew!"

Professor Dumbledore sighed again. "Rose, I know you want Harry," he said. "But I already placed him with Petunia. If you wish, you may go over and ask her is she wants Harry in the morning, but you are forbidden to go until so,"

I gave him a pleading look, but I knew he'd stick to his decision. I rubbed my stomach, knowing that Sirius' baby was in there. Harry would have a little brother or sister to play around with and someone to love and protect. I already knew Petunia didn't want Harry, see absolutely despises him. I remember when I went to the family reunion with Sirius, James, and Lily that Petunia had absolutely refused to hold Harry, but insisted that everyone hold her little Dudley. I liked to call him 'Momma's Baby Pig' because he was huge for a baby.

Professor Dumbledore left me with the adoption papers incase Petunia didn't want Harry and left the house. I cleaned up whatever potion I had spilled when the professor had told me the news and went to bed. I was going to need all the rest I could get before facing my sister.

_Later that morning: 10:17 AM_

I took a deep breath at Number 4 Privet Drive and knocked on the door. I could hear the screaming of a child inside and it sounded like a man was _encouraging_ the behavior. It sickened me to know that Albus had willingly left Harry here.

Petunia opened the door and gave me the biggest sneer of a lifetime. "You!" she screeched. "What do you want, you freak!"

"Do you want custody of Harry?" I asked, not bothering to use riddles like I used too. "If not, just sign these papers and I'll take Harry,"

She rushed back inside and returned with a pen and a baby in a basket. She quickly signed the papers and thrust them back at me with Harry. "Keep the little freak!" she shouted. "We don't need his freakiness contaminating my little Dudders!" With that said she slammed the door in my face.

I rolled my eyes and sent the papers to the Ministry with a 'pop'. I was definitely going to have to call Molly and see if she could help me with Harry. It was going to be hard to handle my business, now called Frog Tail's Potions, Harry, and an unborn child who was probably due in June. Molly definitely would know what to do, since she has seven children of her own. One should be about Harry's age too.

I quickly ran down the street and rode the Knight Bus back home. Harry was awake by the time we got to the house. "Aunt Roe!"

"Good morning sleepyhead," I said. "You hungry?"

Harry nodded and looked up at me with big green eyes. "Aunt Tunie mean!" he shouted. "No!"

"She doesn't like you?" I asked, pretending to be shocked. "How couldn't she love a little boy like you?"

Harry shrugged and looked around. "Mummy Daddy bye bye," he said.

I just stared at him. He understood his parents were dead and weren't coming back for him. He knew they were dead. Just like that, no explanations, no questions, no anything. He just knew it.

I went into the kitchen and made Harry a small pancake. He ate quietly and kept looking around for something. "Uncle Pa'oot?" he asked.

"Uncle Padfoot is away baby," I said, "He'll be back,"

"Kay," he said.

How was I going to do this without Sirius?

But I was going to do this. If I fail, then my name isn't Rose Olive Black nee Evans!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Catching the Rat, Informing the Wolf, and Returning the Dog**

I rushed around the house packing some of the last items in the house, Harry on my hip as I ran up and down stairs. We would be leaving for America in a mere few hours and I wouldn't have the pleasure of just popping back to England to grab something I had forgotten. I would be part of a new country, a new world of wizards. Some of the Hogwarts teachers had given up their positions to start a new school and some Aurors had come to protect us and let the loner wizards and witches of America know that a wizarding world was being started in their country. It was definitely going to be a new experience in America.

Suddenly a rat dashed across the floor and under the still regular sized dresser. I put Harry onto the dresser and quickly muttered a charm to bring the squirming rodent out of his hiding place and into a magical cage to contain it until I could dispose of it properly. But I stopped. The rat was missing a toe. Pettigrew was missing a finger. Pettigrew was an animangus and his form was a rat. Could this rat be the newly thought dead Peter Pettigrew?

I quickly called Albus, Alastor Moody, and the temporary Minister of Magic William Thomas. "Misses Black!" Mr. Thomas shouted. "What is the meaning of this?"

"My husband is innocent," I said. "My proof is in this cage,"

Before any of the three men could argue I shouted the spell to turn the rat back into the bloody traitor he was. The rat fell to the ground glowing a soft blue color as his rat features turned back into those of a man.

In mere minutes the beady eyes of Peter Pettigrew starred into mine. My hatred of the man came up to the surface, but I restrained myself. This wasn't the time for arguments and curses.

I grabbed a bottle of truth serum out of my pocket and asked the men for permission. They nodded numbly. "But I shall be asking the questions Misses Black," Albus said.

"Of course," I said. I quickly held the man down and forced him to drink the potion. Peter's eyes clouded over and his face held no emotion.

"What is your name?" Albus asked.

"Peter Jacob Pettigrew," Pettigrew answered.

"When were you born?"

"March twenty-first nineteen-sixty,"

"Were you friends of the Potters?"

"Yes,"

"What happened to lead to the murders of Lily and James Potter and the attempted murder of Harry Potter?"

"Black thought it was an obvious choice to everyone that he would be the Secret Keeper, so he convinced them to switched to me. But he wasn't aware I had been serving the Dark Lord for almost a year by then,"

"You betrayed Lily and James?"

"Yes," Gasps were heard around the room.

"What happened later that night on October thirty-first?" Albus continued.

"Black was going to kill me," Peter said, his voice void of any emotion. "I shouted to the streets and the people that Black had betrayed the Potters, cut off my finger, and blew the street apart. I got away free because I turned into a rat and scurried into the sewers,"

Everyone in the room was shocked, even me. I hadn't been informed of what had fully happened that night and this information brought up the fact that everything Peter had told us was a lie. A lie to save his lazy ass.

"We'll return to the Ministry now," Albus said. "Mister Pettigrew, you'll be charged with the murders of Lily and James Potter, along with the murder of twelve muggles, the attempted murder of Harry Potter, being a Death Eater, and framing Sirius Black for your crimes," Albus paused as Pettigrew shouted and begged for mercy. "Misses Black," he said, smiling at me and the little toddler in my arms. "Your husband should be joining you and Mister Potter in America in, at most, a weeks time. Good day to you,"

Alastor bounded Pettigrew and I handed my memories of the switching of Secret Keepers to Albus as they left. I smiled when I was in my house, only with my godson as company. The Potters would get justice, my husband would be back in my arms, and Harry would have his godfather back.

I shrunk everything and left that house for the last time. "Were going to visit Uncle Moony really quick Harry," I said. "I need to talk to him about Uncle Padfoot,"

"'Kay Aunt Roe," he said.

I quickly flagged down the Knight Bus, not wanting to have Harry vomit the moment we arrived at Remus'. Harry was already used to Stan and his monstrosity of a bus and wouldn't throw up, no matter how fast he went.

We arrived in Junsham and rushed over to the little flat that belong to Remus. I knocked on his door fast. "Remus!" I shouted. "It's me, Rose!"

Suddenly the door flew open to reveal a disheveled and furious Remus Lupin. "Uncie Moony!" Harry shouted.

His face softened at the sight of the toddler. "Is there something wrong Rose?" Remus asked, trying to hide his anger.

"Pettigrew is alive," I said. "He was discovered today and given the truth serum. He admitted to betraying the Potters. He admitted to betraying Sirius. He was the spy! Sirius is going to be free later in the week Remus!"

Remus starred at me like I had grown a second head. "I give you permission to look at my memories if you don't believe me Remus," I said, my voice deadly quiet. "But if you don't believe me and try to do anything to ruin the process, I will personally find you, curse you until you can no longer feel anything because your under so much pain, and kill you with my own two hands. Got it?"

Remus nodded and entered my mind, quickly finding the memory of Pettigrew and the others. We must have stood there for about ten minutes before Remus pulled away and let me into his flat. "I can't stay long Remus," I said. "I must be on the boat by three and it's nearly one. I need\to make a few other stops before I can leave the country. I'm going to miss you Remus,"

Remus grabbed my shoulder. "I'll come over to visit when I can," he said. "You better come over and visit too. Do you now anyone who's going to America with you?"

"The Weasleys are," I said. "Along with the Longbottoms and I believe the Malfoys are coming, minus Lucius. Did you hear that he left Narcissa for Jennifer Bones, Amelia's sister?"

"Yes I did," Remus said. "I heard that James' cousin Eric is coming with his sons. Going to start a ranch in Texas,"

"I'm starting a ranch in Montana," I said. "It'll be nice to be away from the big city and look at the stars every night with Harry and Sirius. Remus, can you keep a secret?"

Remus looked stunned. "Of course I can," he said. "What's wrong Rose?"

"Nothing is wrong," I said. "I just wanted Sirius to know about it first. Remus, I'm pregnant,"

There was a silence in the room, except for Harry playing with the toy stag I had let him carry instead of packing so he wouldn't be completely board. I thought Remus was going to shout and scream, that he couldn't believe I was pregnant. But all he did was smile and start laughing. "That was the last thing I ever expected to hear today," Remus said. "How far along are you?"

"A little over two months," I said. "I had just figured out the day before Halloween and before I could stop myself I told Lily. She congratulated me and joked that Sirius would have my head for telling her first. I think she told James later that night,"

"So they knew that they were going to have a niece or nephew?" Remus asked.

"I'm sure they did," I said. I stood up and grabbed Harry. "I have to go. I need to stop at Gringotts to grab some muggle and wizarding money and then hand over the potions shop to Severus. I'll probably see you around Christmas time if I'm settled by then,"

"Bye Rose," Remus said. "Bye Harry. I'll see you two soon enough,"

"Bye bye Uncie Moony!" Harry shouted. Remus laughed and kissed his forehead.

"I'll see you later Remus," I said. "For this is not a forever separation, only a further distance between two hearts and bodies, but nothing for the mind and soul,"

"You're talking in riddles again," Remus said, shaking his head. "I'll see you at Christmas time,"

"See you then," I said and quietly left Remus, disappearing with a pop.

_Three days later…_

I sighed as I rushed about the farmhouse to make breakfast and wake up a very sleepy Harry. I put the pot of oatmeal on the table so I could stop at the bathroom before waking up Harry. I felt sick, normal since I had learned I was pregnant, but becoming less frequent. I smiled as I saw the first signs of a bump on my stomach. My son or daughter was in there.

I rushed upstairs and grabbed Harry out of his crib. He looked very grumpy from my perspective. "Are you ready for breakfast baby?" I asked.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Food!" he shouted.

I laughed and took him downstairs. Once he was in his highchair I got him a bowl of oatmeal and tried to help him eat no. "No!" Harry shouted. "No!"

"Fine," I said. "But let me put your bib on!"

Harry reluctantly let me put his bib on and began to eat him oatmeal, surprisingly getting a good amount of it in his mouth instead of the floor. Then there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" I asked. "Our closest neighbor is nearly three miles away!"

I shut my eyes and opened the door, fearing that it was Albus about to tell me that Sirius wasn't coming home. "I know you tried Albus," I said before he could say a word. "I can handle this without Sirius,"

"Do I look anything like Albus to you Rosie girl? I heard the man say.

My head shot up and I opened my eyes. There, in the flesh, was my husband. Sirius looked slightly paler then the last I had saw him and his eyes were a little less bright, but Azkaban tends to do that to people. "Sirius!" I shouted and leapt at him. He laughed and spun me around with circles. "I thought that they weren't going to let you come to America,"

"They can't stop me from being with my wife," Sirius said. "Is Harry living with you?"

I froze. "Harry!" I shouted and rushed back inside the house, Sirius close on my heels.

I gasped as I saw my godson. He was covered head to toe in oatmeal, along with his highchair and the floor. "Harry," I sighed as I picked him up. I looked at Sirius. "Go hide. I want to surprise him,"

He smiled and ran off before Harry could see him. "Let's go change into some clean clothes," I said. "Then we'll use the big boys toilet and after that I'll let you see your surprise,"

Harry looked up at me with big, green eyes. "Prize?" he asked.

"Yup," I said.

I took him upstairs and cleaned him up before putting him into his favorite dinosaur tee-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Then I helped him go to the potty and took him into the living room. "Wait right here baby," I said. "Or no surprise,"

He nodded and I left to find my husband. "Sirius!" I called. "Where are you?"

He came out of a closet and grabbed my hand. "What have I missed?" he asked.

"Harry almost had to live with Petunia," I said. "I also caught Pettigrew, talked to a furious Remus, and I told Lily a big secret the day before she was… you know,"

"Big secret?" Sirius asked.

"I'll explain in a minute," I said. "First, I think you godson is dying to know what his 'surprise' is,"

Sirius smiled and followed me into the living room, sneaking behind Harry. "Prize?" Harry asked.

Sirius swooped Harry off the floor and Harry screamed. He looked at his captor and smiled his goofy, toothy grin. "Uncie Pa'oot!" he shouted.

"How's my mini-marauder?" Sirius asked. "Giving Aunt Rose a hard time?"

"He managed to cover himself and the kitchen in oatmeal," I said.

Sirius laughed. "So, what's the big secret?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Put Harry down and I'll tell you," I said, giggling.

"Why?" Sirius asked as he threw Harry into the air and caught him.

"Because I don't want you to drop him in shock," I said.

He put Harry onto the floor to play with his blocks and gave me the look. "Sirius," I said and paused. What if he didn't want a baby? But then I remembered how he looked at Harry and the fact that he loved Harry like his own. He would want this baby. "I'm pregnant,"

"Pregnant?" Sirius asked. I nodded and he smiled. "That's great honey," Then he fainted.

"Uncie Pa'oot!" Harry screamed.

"He's going to be alright," I said as I levitated a bucket of water into the living room. "Wanna help me wake Uncle Padfoot up?" I asked.

Harry nodded and ran to join me. "One…," I began. "Two… Three!"

I dumped the water and Sirius sat up and sputtered. Harry began to laugh and I tried to contain my giggles. "I'm going to be a daddy?" Sirius asked.

"Yes you mutt," I said. "Now, can you help me with the stables? Harry is going to give the horses carrots while you and me clean their stales. Then, if we're lucky, we can go for a ride,"

Sirius smiled and picked Harry off the floor. "Lead the way dear Rose," he said and we left for the stables and our three horse and one pony, for Harry to learn to ride when he's a little older.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**So, this is the second time I've written this chapter. Last time it was on my old laptop and that broke, so now I'm typing on what we call the 'Dinosaur.' Let's see what happens in the life of the Blacks, shall we?**

**Chapter Three: Newest Additions**

I watched Sirius hold onto the reins of Hot Chocolate, Harry's pony, and parade said pony around with our little godson hanging onto his mane. Harry was giggling and his eyes were sparkling with joy. "Hey Harry!" I shouted. "Have you told Uncle Padfoot what you want to be when you grow up?"

Harry shook his head as I rubbed my swollen stomach. "Gonna be cowboy!" he shouted.

"Oh really now?" Sirius asked. "What about Aunt Rose and me?"

"'Isit!" he shouted.

"You'll visit us?" I asked. "That's real nice of you Harry Dare,"

He giggled and abruptly stopped. He whimpered and he shook. "What's wrong Harry?" Sirius asked as he lifted Harry off of Hot Chocolate. "Is something scaring you?"

Harry whimpered again and pointed down the pathway that lead from the porch to the stables. Walking down that path was a man dressed entirely in black with a menacing scowl on his face. "Hello Severus," I said, elbowing my husband to let him know to behave.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Rose," he said before giving Sirius an evil look. "Mutt,"

Sirius just nodded and didn't say a word. "How about you say hi Harry?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Harry looked at Severus for a moment before deciding that the man wasn't going to hurt him if he spoke. "Hi," he said. "I Hawwy. You?"

"Professor Snape," he said in a softer tone. I shook my head. Either that man saw Lily in that child or he knew that this was the Boy-Who-Lived and was probably going to get his head bit off if Albus learned that he had scared the boy.

Harry smiled and waved. "Albus wanted me to check on him," Severus said. "Do you mind if I ask him a few questions?"

I shook my head. "Just don't expect too many words," I said. "He's a silent one,"

He nodded in acknowledgment and Sirius put Harry to the ground. Severus got onto ground level with him and smiled. I almost fainted in shock. Severus only smiled for Lily, no one else, much less a Potter or someone friends with or related to a Marauder.

"Hello Harry," Severus said. "Can you tell me how old you are now?"

Harry seemed to think for a minute before saying, "Gonna be two!"

"Oh really now?" Severus said. "You seem much older,"

Harry beamed at this praise. I wondered why Severus was holding back on the adoption process with the little boy he had fallen for when I had gone with him to find Draco, who had been kidnaped at the time. Must be the fact that Death Eaters were still everywhere and Severus didn't want him to be hurt.

"Do you have fun here?" he asked.

"'Ide Hot Cholate!" Harry exclaimed.

Severus gave me a questioning look. "Sirius and I let him ride the pony over there while one of us is leading him," I said.

He nodded. "Do you eat enough here?" Severus asked.

Harry looked at me. "He means do you get full," I said.

He nodded. "'Cept sick," Harry said. "Icky,"

Severus nodded. "Are you going to be a big brother?" he asked.

Harry nodded enthusiastically. Then he ran over to the bush, picked off a rose, and gave it to Severus. "You!" he exclaimed.

"Why thank you," Severus said. I noticed he was actually enjoying this. I looked at Sirius. He seemed very... _relaxed _with Severus around. It really surprised me.

Severus stood up and handed Sirius a package. "The wolf had asked me to give this to you," he said. "He said he couldn't wait to see you in July,"

Sirius nodded and Severus left, but not before Harry could manage to hug him around his legs. "Bye!" he said.

"Good bye little one," Severus said and handed me Harry. He disappeared with a '_pop_' and I led my boys inside.

"Sirius go and get you and Harry washed up," I said. "I'm going to..."

I screamed as I felt my water break. I was scared. It was still a few days before my due date and I still had no clue where Harry would go during the birth.

Sirius quickly balanced Harry on his hip while supporting me on his other side. "Come on Rosie girl," he said. "Let's get you to St. August,"

He quickly got the floo set up and we were gone before you could say broomstick. I could tell Harry was scared out of his little mind but there was nothing I could do for him at the moment. I just hoped he wasn't going to be scarred for life after this.

The moment we landed in the waiting room the receptionist called a healer. She got our information before the doctor took me to the maternity ward and Sirius fire called the Weasleys to see if they could watch Harry for a few hours.

I screamed as a contraction hit me hard. "That's it Misses Black," the healer said. "You're doing just fine,"

I could only hope everything went fine.

_Sirius' POV About Fourteen Hour Later..._

I sat in the waiting room of St. August, waiting for any word on my wife or how the child was. It scared me to know that she was giving birth and the healer had said that it was going to be a close call for both my wife and child. I groaned as I watched another healer pass by without a word. Please dear Merlin, let my Rose be okay!

"Mister Black," a voice said.

My head shot up. It was the healer and he was smiling. If he was smiling that meant that Rose and my kid were alright!

"How are they?" I asked.

"Their mother is fine and so are they," he said.

"They?" I asked.

"It appeared that Misses Black was expecting triplets," the healer said.

"Triplets!" I exclaimed.

"Do you wish to see them?"

I nodded numbly and he lead me to my wife's hospital room. In her arms were two little bundles, one pink and the other blue. A nurse was holding a second blue bundle. She saw me, handed the blue bundle to me, and left without a word.

I looked at me son and he stared right back at me. He had my eyes and hair, but had Rose's nose and ears. I smiled at him. "Hey there little guy," I said, holding him close.

"Do you want to see the other two?" she asked.

I nodded and walked over. The little girl had Rose's hair and my eyes. I couldn't have been prouder. Then I looked at the other little boy. I felt like I was at Harry's birth again. He had the same green eyes and the little smile. "Did you finally pick some of the names I suggested?" Rose asked.

"She'll be Lyra Lily," I said. "This little guy can be Alcor James and he can be Zi Issac,"

"Are you sure about Alcor?" she asked.

I nodded and held Alcor close to my chest. I already knew that, if I managed to get through to them, Harry, Alcor, and Zi would be some of the best pranksters in Hogwarts history. But I also knew that Lyra would probably take after her mother and be a little Ravenclaw. I would still be extremely proud of her though.

"I love you Sirius," Rose muttered.

"I love you too, Rose," I muttered back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Adjusting**

I rocked back and forth in the rocking chair as I fed Zi. Lyra and Ginny, since her mom was helping us out, was already asleep in her crib and Sirius was attempting to get Al asleep while Harry was playing with Ron and the twins in the living room with Molly. Thank god for that woman. I don't know how we would have made it if she hadn't been there while we tried to get the younger ones asleep.

They were barely a month old and already I've had my hands full with juggling a hyperactive almost two-year-old and three whiney babies. Harry's birthday is in five days and I really need to plan his party, but I've also have to take Zi to the hospital to make sure his rash is healing up, do the laundry, wash the dishes, and make sure Sirius packs his lunch correctly! I'm going to lose my mind!

"Hey honey?" Sirius asked. "How about when Al's asleep I take care of Zi and you sleep. I know you haven't sleep through the night since they were born and I'm sure Molly will help you plan Harry's party when you wake up,"

I sighed and shook my head. "There's too much to do Sirius," I said. "I have to clean the house, do the dishes, and get Zi to his appointment today at six. I can't sleep now!"

Molly came into the room with Harry and Ron on her hip with the twins trailing behind her. "I did the dishes and the laundry already Rose," she said. "I can finish up the rest of the house while these rascals take a nap. You can take a nap with them. I'll make sure your up in time for the appointment,"

"I owe you Molly," I said. "How can you do this Molly? I can barely keep my temper when Sirius is helping me! You do it all by yourself!"

"It becomes natural instinct after a while dearie," Molly said. "Now, go get some sleep! Sirius and I can handle it from here,"

I smiled at her and left for my bedroom. I was so tired. Why hadn't anyone suggested this before? I guess Sirius was right; we needed a house-elf to clean if we were going to be able to keep up with the kids and not kneel over from exhaustion!

_Sirius' P.O.V_

I smiled in relief as my wife finally went to bed. I put the now sleeping Alcor in his crib and then put Zi in his. Molly put the twins down to nap while I took care of Harry and Ron. "Are you sure about the house-elf?" Molly asked. "I know you had a bad experience with Kreacher,"

"I'm sure Molly," I said. "I'll do anything to make my wife relax. She's been through a lot and I think she shouldn't worry so much. Besides, if she's asleep and one of the kids wake up and I'm at work, the house-elf can take care of him or her while she catches up on her z's,"

"But don't get too reliant on a house-elf," Molly warned. "The children need you too,"

I laughed and nodded. "I'll be back within the hour," I said. "Got to pick up the house-elf and Harry's birthday present,"

Molly nodded and I left through the floo. When I landed at Trevor's house he was waiting with two house-elves. "Sodapop won't leave without Fizz," he sighed. "It's either both or none. I can't separate them. Their brothers, it would just be too cruel,"

I looked at the two house-elves clutching each other like a lifeline. I knew what it was like to lose a brother and I wasn't going to let anyone else feel my pain if I could help it. I stared at the two and I began to laugh. "Do you honestly think I mind?" I asked. "We have four babies; we can use every hand we can get!"

Both Sodapop and Fizz launched themselves at me. "Thank you Master Black!" they shouted in unison. "Sodapop and Fizz won't make Master Black upset!"

"Please, just Sirius," I said. "Master Black makes me feel like my father,"

"Master Sirius is too kind!" Sodapop said. "Let's Sodapop keep Fizz and call him Master Sirius! Much too kind!"

I looked up at Trevor. "I'll owl you on how their doing twice a month, promise," I said.

"Go on," Trevor said. "I know you have a present to get your godson,"

"Sodapop and Fizz," I said. "Go to the Black Ranch," They disappeared with a pop and I left for Heilon Lane.

Heilon Lane is the Diagon Alley of the United States. They have Mister Holloway who makes wands and Madame Rosetta who makes robes. But I was heading for Play Things for Tots. Inside were the teddy bear and the toy broom I had picked out last week for the tyke. "All set to go Mister Black," the shopkeeper said. "Please come again!"

I quickly muttered a charm to wrap the gifts and went back home. Molly was getting her family ready to leave and I saw Fizz playing with Harry on the floor. "Welcome back Master Sirius," Fizz squeaked. "Master Harry and Fizz just playing,"

"Thank you Fizz," I said. "Nothing from the triplets?"

"Sodapop went to check," Fizz said. "Madame Black is still sleeping,"

"It is Madame Rose, Fizz," I said. "She hates sounding like my mother,"

Fizz smiled and took a block out of Harry's mouth before he could choke on it. "Block nots for eating Master Harry," he said.

"Uncie Pad'oot!" Harry screeched and came running over once he saw that Fizz had been talking to me. "Play with Fizz too!"

I laughed and joined the tyke and the elf on the floor as Sodapop came down with Zi. "Is somethings wrong with Master Zi?" he asked.

"He has a really bad rash," I said. "We're going to take him to see the healer in a few hours,"

He nodded and went to change the fuzzy baby's diaper. I smiled as he left. Everything was going to be just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Time to Become a Cowboy**

_Little over Six Years Later…_

_Rose's P.O.V._

I moaned as I stood up and rubbed my back. I forgot how much a pregnancy hurt and how restricted I was. Being eight months and a week along wasn't fun to say the least. It hurt to walk, I couldn't go riding with the kids, and Sirius' was becoming overbearing. Fatherly instincts were in overdrive for him.

I was about to make lunch when I felt someone tug at my sleeve. I looked down and saw Harry, who looked like he had been crying lately. I got down on my knees to look him in the face, even though it was hard on my back. "What's wrong Harry?" I asked.

"I miss Hot Chocolate," he squeaked.

Oh. I had almost forgotten that Hot Chocolate had passed. He had a large tumor in his neck and his hips had been getting bad when we decided it would be best to put him down. That pony had been Harry's best friend and I remember watching the two practice barrel racing in the apple orchard behind the barn. "He's in Pony Heaven now baby," I said, "No more pain,"

"I know," Harry said, "But I miss barrel racing with him and just going for small rides with the triplets and Uncle Padfoot,"

"I'm sorry honey," I said, a plan forming in my mind, "But even in the darkest of the night, there is a light. We all have our time to go to different lights and we're never sure where they lead, but they normally lead to prosperity,"

"What's pros… pros…?" Harry stuttered.

"Prosperity Harry," I said.

"Yeah, what's that?" he asked.

"Goodness and being able to thrive where you're at, Harry," I said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Come on Harry," I said, "I'm about to make some grilled cheese if you want some,"

He smiled and followed eagerly. I was going to have to talk to Sirius about this. I had forgotten that Harry couldn't act like he normally does without his own horse. He was our little cowboy.

_One week later… Harry's P.O.V_

I grabbed the bracelet Uncle Sev had given me for my seventh birthday and put it on. It had a horse and a shooting star on it and it had been giving me good luck ever since I had gotten it. I loved it more than any of the other gifts I had gotten, even though the snowy owl plushie I had gotten from the triplets and the actually snowy owl chick I had gotten from Draco were pretty cool.

Uncle Padfoot said that he had a surprise for me in the barn and that I was going to have to take good care of it if I was going to keep it. But, now I wasn't sure if I was going to see it today because Aunt Rose had to go to the hospital because her water broke. They had been gone since yesterday morning and I was getting tired of playing hide and go seek with the babysitter.

"Harry!" Whitney, the babysitter that Aunt Rose and Uncle Padfoot found, yelled, "There's someone at the door wanting to see you!"

"Coming!" I yelled and dashed down the stairs. I really hope it's the Weasleys. Whitney is so boring!

I opened the door and gasped. Uncle Moony had come from Europe to visit! "Uncle Moony!" I shouted and leapt into his waiting arms, "What are you doing here Uncle Moony?"

"I came to see Sirius," he said, "Do you know where he is?"

"He's at the hospital," I said, "Aunt Rose is having another baby,"

"Who's watching you?" Uncle Moony asked.

"Whitney," I said, "But she's real dull,"

He smiled and I led him into the kitchen where Whitney had left some homemade cookies. Lyra, Alcor, and Zi all jumped at Uncle Moony the moment he walked in and told him he had to have some cookies. He took one and Zi put three more into his hand. "Mummy said that she needs to fatten you up," he said.

"I'm fine Zi," Uncle Moony said, "I just hope you dad hurries home. I promised to help him with some surprise,"

"I bet it's that surprise he was talking about for Harry," Lyra said, "Harry, can you tell us our bed time story tonight? Whitney never tells the good ones. All she talks about are sheep and trains. We like the witches and wizards and the werewolves!"

"Sure thing Lyra," I said, "Al, you know what mom says whenever you stick your fingers in your mouth you can't grab anything else until you wash 'em,"

Al stopped shoving food in his face mid bite. It was hilarious, except for the fact that we could see his food. "Al, swallow your food and wash your hands," Uncle Moony said, "Harry, help clean up Lyra and Zi so they can go outside,"

I nodded and led the two to the bathroom. Zi squirmed when I tried to wash his face, but his sister reminded him that, if he let me clean him up, Uncle Moony might let him ride Firebolt, his pony. I had fight back tears as she said this. I still wasn't over Hot Chocolate and I missed being able to ride with them. I mean, who else is going to show them the river this summer? Not Uncle Padfoot and defiantly not Aunt Rose. Plus, all the horse ran away from Uncle Moony, though I don't know why.

I led them into the yard and saw Whitney leaving. "Where are you going?" I yelled after her.

"Home!" she said, "Your uncle can watch you four!" With that said she hopped into her car and drove off. I was relieved she was gone, but it worried me that she might leave when it was someone we didn't trust.

Uncle Moony led the triplets' ponies out and I led the three around once they were on. I was just about to take them down the trail when Uncle Padfoot came home. "Daddy!" they shouted and jumped off their ponies. I was about to put them away but Uncle Moony said he didn't want to ruin my surprise, so he took them into the barn.

"Is Aunt Rose alright?" I asked.

"She's fine Harry," Uncle Padfoot said, "So is the baby. Little girl, seven pounds nine ounces,"

"Congrats," I said. But on the inside I was panicking. What if Aunt Rose and Uncle Padfoot decide five's too much and gets rid of me? I'm the only one who isn't related by blood and I have other relatives, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and their son Dudley. Would they send me to them? I always remember Aunt Rose saying that they're the kind of muggle she hated to see. She said they hated magic, so wouldn't they hate me?

I stopped thinking when I felt Uncle Padfoot shaking me. "Harry?" he was asking, "Harry, can you hear me?"

"I'm fine Uncle Padfoot," I said, "Just thinking about how different everything's going to be,"

He smiled and patted my shoulder. "Let's go see your surprise Harry," he said.

I gulped and followed Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony. That's why Uncle Moony was visiting. Uncle Padfoot was going to give me to Uncle Moony, so he could hand me over to my other aunt. My surprise was going to be a suitcase full of clothes and a plane ticket to Great Britain.

I was barely keeping the tears back as we walked into the barn. "Hold on Harry," Uncle Padfoot said, "I'm going to blindfold you,"

He wrapped a cloth around my eyes. Wow, he didn't even want me to see the horses. He didn't love me, neither did Aunt Rose. I was just a bloody orphan that no one cares about. I was about to start bawling as Uncle Padfoot led me to the stalls.

I shut my eyes, not wanting to see it right away. I didn't want to see my stuff, all ready for me to disappear forever. I don't even know why I was thinking all of this. Maybe I had been listening to Crazy Hank too long.

Uncle Padfoot took off the blindfold and my eyes stayed firmly shut. I wanted to feel the comforting presence of the barn a little long. "Harry, open your eyes," Uncle Moony said. I gulped a final time and opened my eyes.

But I didn't see bags. I didn't see anything saying that Uncle Padfoot didn't want me anymore. Instead there was a beautiful mare with a chestnut coat. She must have been a Quarter horse, one of the preferred horses for barrel racing. She was probably no older than two years with a star shape on her forehead. "Rose told me you missed riding," Uncle Padfoot said, "Plus we knew we couldn't get you another pony, that would be like replacing Hot Chocolate. So we found this little lady and Aunt Rose said she'll give you a few pointers for barrel racing once you got use to riding her,"

"Does she have a name?" I asked, reaching out to scratch her ear.

"I really don't like her old name," Uncle Padfoot said, "Toffee, yuck!"

"How about Butterscotch?" I asked, "She seems pretty sweet,"

"All up to you Harry," Uncle Padfoot said, "I guess she's Butterscotch,"

"Uncle Padfoot," I said, looking at him. "What would you do if raising five kids became too much?"

Uncle Padfoot raised his eyebrows and I heard Uncle Moony leave the barn. He must have figured this was an important conversation between me and Uncle Padfoot and he wasn't needed.

"Harry," Uncle Padfoot said, "Do you think I would give you away?"

"Only if it became too much," I admitted, "If you could only handle four kids, it would make sense to get rid of the one who wasn't blood related,"

Uncle Padfoot reached out and pulled me against his chest, rocking me slowly as I let a few tears escape. Those tears soon turned into full blown sobs and I knew I was soaking Uncle Padfoot's robes. Fizz wasn't going to be happy about having to wash salt water out of Uncle Padfoot's robes again. He hated it because, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of the salt part.

As my sobs decreased we heard a nicker. Uncle Padfoot let me go and I petted Butterscotch's nose. "I bet you want an apple, don't you girl," I said, grabbing an apple out of the basket we kept in the barn. I held it out for her and it was gone in a flash. I laughed and grabbed the bran so I could fill her food bin. Then I grabbed a bucket of water to fill her water bin.

Once she was munching on her lunch, Uncle Padfoot pulled me into the empty tack room. He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him. "Where did you get that idea Harry?" Uncle Padfoot asked.

"I've had why too much time to think Uncle Padfoot," I said, "Plus, I admit I've been listening to Crazy Hank a little more lately. Putting those two things together just gives you crazy ideas,"

He chuckled and pulled me into a hug. "You know we love you like one of our own," he whispered, "Nothing in the world could make us give you up. If we did, we wouldn't get to hear your laugh. Rose says it sounds like bells to her ears. We wouldn't see you ride anymore; we wouldn't see your hair look like an owl's nest every morning. But the most important thing, we wouldn't get to see that golden smile of yours and we'd never see that twinkle in your eyes when you're really happy,"

I couldn't help but smile. "Without you Harry, it'd be like losing your parents all over again," he said, "We love you Harry James Potter, never forget that,"

"I won't," I muttered and fell asleep in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Hello world! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. I've had the actual idea for the chapter for a while and just decided to write it when I saw someone wanted an update. It's poorly written in the middle, but I hope you all enjoy just the same. Bye!**

**Chapter Six: Last Rodeo**

_Four years later… Harry's P.O.V_

I watched as Aunt Rose ran around the house, putting Holly in the playpen and the triplets in bed. They had caught the flu after I had come down with it last week. Uncle Padfoot was going to take me to the rodeo today so I could try and get the blue ribbon this year. After that we were going straight home to wait for my acceptance letter from Griffin Academy. Since I was the first person in the whole family to go to the academy, we had no idea how the letter was going to be delivered. I just can't wait to go and tell Aunt Rose and Uncle Padfoot about everything!

"Go get your hat buddy," Uncle Padfoot said, "Then go wait in the truck. I've got to get Butterscotch on the trailer and then we'll be off, okay?"

I just nodded and ran upstairs to grab my rodeo hat. It was dark brown with a green stripe wrapped around it. Aunt Rose said it was my Mom's and that she used to go to rodeos as a child. She actually loved mutton racing, riding on a sheep to race or to see how long you could hold on. She was more of the racer, not particularly liking the falling off part of holding on. It must have been larger on her when she was a child, but it fit me perfectly now.

"Have fun Harry!" Aunt Rose shouted as I ran out the door, "Try and bring home that blue ribbon this year!"

"I will Aunt Rose!" I shouted as the door shut, "And there is no way I'm losing to that cocky Randy Degross this year," I added as I hopped into the truck.

Randy Degross was an eleven-year-old barrel racer like me. He has this wavy blonde hair and brown eyes that make all the girls swoon. At least all the girls, except my best friend, Georgia Harley, the one girl he actually likes and wants to be his girlfriend when he's older. She's a witch and Randy is a muggle, thank Merlin. If I had to go to school with that idiot I think I might blow my brains out. Randy won all the barrel races before I joined the circuit three years ago. He almost beat me last year because someone had thrown some paper in my face, but the officials decided to let me try again because I was blinded and almost fell of my horse because of it. I have a sneaking suspicion that Randy was the one who had thrown it or that he had someone else throw it for him. I hate him almost as much as Aunt Narcissa hates Draco's dad, Lucius.

Georgia has been my friend since we were two. Her father, her brothers, and her sisters all lived down the road with their grandma, who is good friends with my Aunt Rose. She's got this midnight black hair with a few silver streaks that she had dyed and bright blue eyes. That's how she got her nickname, Husky Dog. She always calls me Midnight Streak because when I race all you can see if a streak of black hair on top of a yellow blur. Her mom died when she was five, she said it was cancer, and she always tells me about her because she was a barrel racer too. Georgia rides the broncos at the rodeo and I'm always scared that she'll get trampled. She's my best friend, how can I not be scared?

"You ready Prongslet?" Uncle Padfoot asked as he climbed in the car.

"Ready as I'll ever be Paddy," I said, playing with my bracelet. I couldn't let Randy win this year. Everyone knew that this was going to be my last rodeo until next summer and I wasn't going to let that little pansy get to me!

When we got to the rodeo I went to go look for Georgia before the competition began. But, instead of finding my best friend, I found the biggest jerk in the whole rodeo. "Hey Pot Head, where are you going?"

"Leave me alone Randy!" I shouted back as I continued my search for Georgia.

"Come on Harry," Randy said, jumping in front of me, "You know you can't beat me this year. You just lucky all the other times you beat me. This time, I'll go home with the blue ribbon and you'll go home and cry to your mommy. Oh wait! You can't because your mom's dead!"

I was about to punch him in the face when someone else did it for me. "Shut your trap Degross!" Georgia shouted, "You should know better than to harass someone, especially about their momma!"

Randy growled at us and walked away, now beginning to sport a black eye. "Thanks Georgia," I said, "If you hadn't punched him I would've,"

"You wouldn't have been able to stop if you had started," Georgia said, "I know you Harry and you would have beat him into a bloody pulp if you had gotten the chance to hit him,"

"I know," I said as we entered the stables, "I would have gotten kicked out the competition too,"

She left once I had found Uncle Padfoot and we spent a good ten minutes getting Butterscotch ready. As I finished running the brush through her mane Uncle Padfoot growled and turned into a dog. "What is it Paddy?" I asked trying to look out the padlock to see what was bothering him.

He barked and I hid in the corner, knowing that his bark meant that something that could hurt me was coming. There was only one other time Uncle Padfoot had done something like this and I really didn't want to go a second round.

_Flashback:_

_ A six-year-old Harry was sitting alone in the barn, mourning the loss of his pony Hot Chocolate. No one had been able to comfort the young boy and his aunt was becoming more worried with each day passing. Harry heard a nicker and looked over to the sound, half expecting his long lost pony to be standing at the front of the barn waiting to ride. Harry sighed as he realized it was just Prongs, Uncle Padfoot's horse. He was out of food and it was Harry's job to feed and water the horses today._

_ Harry reluctantly stood and grabbed the grain to dump into his feeding dish. He heard hysterical barking from the front of the barn and assumed that Uncle Padfoot was playing with the triplets and one of them was going to close to the tractor for his liking. He rolled his eyes at his cousins' antics and continued the chore of feeding the horses._

_ Uncle Padfoot's barking was becoming more and more frantic as the seconds ticked by. Harry could feel hot breath on his neck as he finished dumping the grain into Twilight's, Lyra's pony, feeding bin. There was a deep growl, one he knew Uncle Padfoot couldn't do._

_ He slowly turned around and felt like fainting. In front of him was a large black bear and it appeared to be extremely angry. Harry stayed dead still, knowing any sudden movements could get him killed. Then there was the fact that he was paralyzed with fear. _

_ Uncle Padfoot came charging into the barn and attacked the bear, but not before the bear managed to get one swipe at Harry. He fell, clutching his now burning face. He could hear the fight going on between his Uncle and the black bear but could do nothing but hold his bleeding head. He worried about his Uncle's safety as much as he worried for the bear for Harry hated for anything to be hurt or killed. It was just who he was._

_ Soon the sounds stopped and Harry was able to look out from between bloodied fingers. He could see the bear lumbering away and his Uncle growling at its retreating form, now in his human form. "Paddy," Harry whimpered, catching the young man's attention._

_ "Hold on Harry," Sirius said, "I'll have you at the hospital in no time at all,"_

_End of Flashback…_

I ran my fingers over the four scars that extended from the top of my right eye to the bottom right of my chin. I had found the bear a few months later, dead in its cave and her babies slowly starving to death. Aunt Rose and I had managed to save the cubs and now they were living in a zoo in Detroit. If this turned out anywhere near as bad as the mama bear, Uncle Padfoot might not make it out alive.

"A dog?" a voice asked, "Wait, this isn't a dog," There was a yelp from Uncle Padfoot. "Well, well, well, it's my former cousin-in-law Sirius Black,"

"Malfoy!" Uncle Padfoot yelled, "Why in the bloody hell are you here?"

"I heard that young Mr. Potter was friends with my little Draco," he said, "I was wondering if he would be willing to introduce me to him,"

"No way in hell would I do that," I muttered under my breath so they wouldn't hear me.

"Why do you want him all of a sudden?" Uncle Padfoot asked, "You abandoned him and his mother years ago and they've been doing fine without you. Narcissa is actually about to marry in a few months, you can't possibly want Draco to end her relationship so you can leave Jennifer,"

"I don't wish to have Narcissa back," the man said, "You see Jennifer has been a very good and loyal wife. Very much like your Rose. But, unlike Rose, she hasn't bore a male heir. She's given me three beautiful daughters and is expecting to bring a fourth child into our lives in a few weeks. But I highly doubt it's the heir that I have been waiting for, so it's only natural for me to reclaim the only male heir I have. In this case, it happens to be Draco. So, are you willing to point me in the direction of my son?"

"I will when hell freezes over you bloody prick!" I cowered in the corner. I have only heard Uncle Padfoot use English curses twice before and when he said them he was really angry. He actually put a man in the hospital for three months before because they made him angry.

I yelped as the man drug me out of the stall. He looked almost identical to Draco but completely different too. This man was pale and not very muscular and Draco was tan and was the strongest out of all of us. Mr. Malfoy's eyes were hard and cold, where Draco's were bright and inviting. Draco would never feel comfortable living with this man; he would end up running away and getting himself hurt. "I am so not showing you Dray," I said, "You ain't his daddy,"

"I'm the one who helped bring him into this world," Mr. Malfoy hissed coldly.

"A father can make the child," I said, "But a daddy is the one who loves and raises him. Draco's daddy has been Mr. Andrews since Dray was just a tot. You abandoned him and his mother you asshole!" Then I spit on his shoes.

That had not been the brightest idea I had ever had. Mr. Malfoy grabbed me by the back of my shirt and threw me into Uncle Padfoot, who had been trying to recover from whatever Malfoy had done to him. I stayed still as the two of them fought. Soon the noises had stopped and someone picked me up. "Come on Harry," Uncle Padfoot whispered, "Get up please,"

I opened my eyes to see that Uncle Padfoot had a split lip and his own left eye was starting to swell. "He didn't hurt you to bad, did he Uncle Padfoot?" I asked.

"No bud," he said and checked me over for any injuries. When he was done he led me back to the stall and I took Butterscotch out to the arena. I could see Randy finishing up his rounds and moments later the judge announced his time of fifteen point six seconds, which was a pretty average time. I could see the black eye and I couldn't help but let a chuckle out. He was always claiming to be high and mighty, but a girl could knock him out in no time at all.

As we approached the starting line, I spotted Mr. Malfoy watching the rodeo. I looked at Uncle Padfoot, then back to Mr. Malfoy and back to him again. Uncle Padfoot saw him and left, probably to tell Aunt Sissy and security. "Now we welcome our next contestant, Harry Potter!" the announcer yelled, "Better watch close folks or you might miss the show!"

I couldn't help but smirk. He was exaggerating and everyone knew it, but they knew that they would get a good show. I stroked Butterscotch's neck and leaned down to her ear. "Let's give them one last show girl," I said, "It needs to be a good one because we won't be in this ring for a while,"

She snorted and started pawing at the ground. I grinned at her antics. She loved a good run, especially if it was a race. I looked over again and saw Mr. Malfoy being led away and, a couple of rows ahead, saw Georgia and Draco cheering. I could see Ron and Neville too, Ron sporting a black eye. He'd probably got to close and a horse kicked him or had run into Randy. It wasn't an odd occurrence to see them fighting.

The beginning shot rang out and we were dashing for the first barrel. I could hear the music playing in the background and everyone cheering. Butterscotch easily ran around the barrel and started aiming for the second one. She knew the clover pattern by heart and she had never failed to get around them since we started the big time racing. She was a great horse and I was going to be sad when she retired.

Racing around the last barrel and rushing for the finish line, I saw something odd. There was something silver on the ground where we were heading. I tried to make her turn a little so we wouldn't hit it but she couldn't turn. She knew this last part was a straight line and she refused to turn. I braced myself for something to happen.

The moment we crossed the line a noise resembling a gun shot rang out. Everyone in the crowd began to scream and Butterscotch started bucking like a bronco. I grabbed the saddle and held on tight, hoping that I wouldn't fall off and get hit in the head. It had happen before and I had been unconscious for nearly two days. When I woke up, I didn't look too pretty.

I could see the rodeo clowns rushing out to get Butterscotch under control and the police officers grabbing the silver thing. I was losing my grip and I screamed. One of the rodeo clowns grabbed me and pulled me off the horse, but not before she managed to give me a good kick to the leg. There was a loud crack as she connected the hit and I couldn't help but scream again. Getting kick full force by an agitated horse is one of the most painful things that could happen to someone.

The rodeo clown handed me to a police officer and I could see the others struggling to get Butterscotch into her trailer. I whimpered when he moved my leg. It hurt and I knew it was broken. There was no way it wasn't broken. I just wanted my Uncle Padfoot; he'd know what to do. He'd be able to calm me down.

"Harry!" I heard him yell. "Harry! Where are you?"

"I'm over here!" I yelled. The police officer handed me over to a paramedic when Uncle Padfoot found me. He stayed right by my side as they loaded me onto the ambulance.

"It hurts," I whimpered when someone accidently bumped my leg.

"I know it does bud," Uncle Padfoot said, "We'll get you to the hospital and they'll fix you right up,"

I knew we were heading for the muggle hospital nearby and that I wouldn't be able to heal as quickly there as I could in St. August. I felt sleepy and couldn't help but shut my eyes and welcome the painless darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Accepted**

_Harry's P.O.V._

"How long do I have to wait until I can take the cast off doc?" I asked, looking out the window and wishing to go out. I've been stuck in this hospital for three days because the healers wanted to make sure I was healing correctly and that the cast was helping instead of harming me. I was thankful that Uncle Padfoot had managed to get me to St. August, but the healers there had decided that it would be best for me to heal the muggle way. I think Aunt Rose bribed them into it because she doesn't want me on a horse so soon after the whole rodeo fiasco.

The silver thing I had saw turned out to be a voice recorder that had been tinkered with to go off whenever something ran by it. They were still looking for the person responsible since none of the fingerprints were salvageable and all they had found on it were the initials D.D. It could've been Randy's father, Damien Degross, or his mother, Darlene Degross. It also could have been one of the rodeo clowns, Daniel Dreamer, or the man who ran the whole rodeo, Dale D'Angelo. I really didn't think it was Dale or Darlene. Dale had been away on business on the day of the rodeo and Darlene had been stuck in the hospital for nearly two weeks. That left Damien and Daniel, who were both present at the rodeo. Or some mystery person that probably came from out of town. If that was the case we'd probably never catch the man, or woman, behind the whole thing.

In total, ten people had been hurt in some way during the whole thing. Some were still unconscious, including the rodeo clown who had saved me. He had gone back to help with Butterscotch and got a hard kick to the head. I was going to make it up to him. He saved me from getting another kick to the head and that would definitely end my cowboy career. I'd probably go visit him in the muggle hospital and give him some chocolates, maybe thank him if he was awake. Heck, I'd probably thank him even if he was still unconscious.

"You'll probably have to wear the cast for another four to six weeks before we can remove it," the doctor said, "For now we'll give you crutches to move around so you won't be completely bed ridden. I would also suggest taking calcium to strengthen the bone. Don't take showers and always keep your cast wrapped up if you are going to bathe. If the cast gets wet or if it starts to smell like mold or mildew, come back and we'll replace the cast with a dry, clean one. I'll be telling this to your godfather and godmother so they'll be aware of how to care for the cast. Your godfather will probably be here within the next ten minutes to release you, so I'll be giving you your items back,"

"I'm going to guess my pants are ruined, huh?" I said, giving a dry chuckle.

"That they are Mr. Potter," the healer said, "We had to cut them off in order to see and repair the leg. I'm sure your godfather will be bringing an extra pair so you'll be decent in the company of other people,"

When he left I rolled my eyes. Four to six weeks? More like two to three. Healer Weeks, our family doctor, said I had better healing magic then any one he knows. He keeps telling me to be a healer, but I want to be a magical vet. I want to help animals because they can't speak up and tell us what's wrong. They can only whimper and whine and most of the time we ignore their pleas. I just want to make them better so they won't have to keep giving their silent please. They needed my help more than any wizard or witch does. I know I can't save every single animal that comes into my care, but I can try to save everyone I can. As long as I'm doing my best, they'll appreciate my help.

I grinned when Uncle Padfoot came in with my stuff and the crutches. I hate hospitals, their so dull and boring. When I open my veterinarian office it's going to be colorful and all the animals will have something to do while their sick. "Hey Uncle Padfoot," I said, sitting up, "Can we go now? This place is so dull and I want to make sure Butterscotch and that rodeo clown are alright. You know the one that rescued me? Do you think we can visit him? So I can thank him for getting me off of Butterscotch and stuff?"

"Slow down Harry!" Uncle Padfoot said, laughing. "I can't understand a word you're saying! Now, yes, were leaving as soon as you get some clean clothes on and get use to your crutches. Yes, you can visit Butterscotch and Mr. Thompson. He woke up last night and he's been waiting to get word on your condition. Now, come on scamp, go get dressed,"

About twenty minutes later, and three different falls, we were driving in the truck. "So, have the kids been behaving Uncle Padfoot?" I asked.

"They've been pretty quiet since you were put in the hospital," he said, "The triplets spend all day in the barn with their ponies or Butterscotch. Holly just stares out the window and asks when her Harry is going to be home. Georgia, Draco, Ron, and Neville come over from time to time to see how you're doing. Actually, Draco should still be there since his mum is out of the country for a little bit,"

"Does it have something to do with Draco's father?" I asked. Whenever I thought about Mr. Malfoy I felt sick to my stomach. If he could hurt me like that in front of my godfather, then I don't even want to imagine what he'd do to Draco when they were alone. I never wanted Mr. Malfoy to touch Draco like that. No kid deserved to be beaten or starved, not even Randy.

"She's fighting for custody of Draco," he said, "She's trying to drag it out for another week, hoping that Jennifer has her baby and that it's a boy. He'll drop the whole custody thing once he has a rightful heir. I really hope she gets Draco. He'll never adjust to being pureblood fanatic. You know how he is,"

"Loyal to the bone and looks at everyone like equals," I said, remembering when he had stopped Randy from harassing a poor Mexican girl who barely spoke English. He had helped her around town and was her first friend. She had moved away the next summer but they still wrote each other. Dray would never make it with that man. He'd probably run away and hide on a boat to America if Mr. Malfoy did get custody of him. He could never leave Froid. It was in his home, the state of Montana. Everyone knew everyone and Dray was the best kid anyone could ask for. "We'll hide him if his momma loses him," I said, "They won't ever take him away!"

Uncle Padfoot sighed at that. "If it was only that simple buddy," he said.

"Can't we testify Padfoot?" I asked, "He attacked us and he obviously only wants Draco for an heir. He might hurt Dray!"

"I'm going with your aunt to testify tomorrow," he said, "Moony will watch you kids while we're gone. Promise me you will behave for him while we're gone,"

"But Paddy!" I whined playfully, "You know how much fun it is to prank him! He never expects it anymore and he should know better, I am the son and the godson of Marauders,"

He rolled his eyes, but I saw the smirk on his face. "Pranks are okay," he said, "I mean, do what he says as long as it's reasonable,"

"We'll behave Paddy," I said as he parked the truck. Uncle Padfoot got out and grabbed my crutches from the back. Then he helped me out of the truck and helped me get the crutches all right so I could move around myself. He laughed when I landed face first, but karma was on my side and he tripped over one of the crutches. I laughed at him as Aunt Rose came out the house.

She straightened us out and held me tight. I could feel her shivering and I knew she was scared that I was hurt worse than I was at the rodeo. I was the oldest child in her brood and losing me would be a hard blow. "Are you alright baby?" she asked, checking me over.

I laughed at her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm fine Aunt Rose," I said, "Just got to keep this stupid cast on for a few weeks. So, did Draco get his acceptance letter from Griffin Academy yet?"

"It's not a letter," Aunt Rose said, smiling. She handed me a necklace with the Griffin Academy crest on it, which were the nine elements, Fire, Water, Plant, Ground, Ice, Wind, Animal, Electricity, and Death. They split the students up into the nine categories, but for the most part, at least from what I had heard from Georgia's brothers, you stick with your year mates, not your housemates.

Suddenly, the necklace exploded with light and a lady I recognized as Professor McGonagall appeared. It was just a small hologram, but it was quite amazing compared to what Hogwarts did. "I welcome you, Harry Potter, to join us at Griffin Academy this year," she said, "Your list of supplies can be found within the necklace. School will begin September fourth, if you have arrangements to attend another school, please owl us as soon as possible, so we will not be waiting for you at the sorting ceremony. We look forward to making your acquaintance this year and, hopefully, many more years to come,"

The hologram disappeared and the necklace popped open, revealing a list of school supplies. I smiled at that, at least we didn't have to wait for the first day of school to get our school supplies list, like we have to at the muggle schools nearby.

"Congrats Harry," Uncle Padfoot said, "You made it in!"

I laughed at him. "Was there any doubt Paddy?"

Aunt Rose handed me another letter and I gasped. It was the Hogwarts letter and neither Padfoot nor Rose looked happy about it. I knew they would be happy no matter where I went, but going to Hogwarts would mean moving back to England and being surrounded by former Death Eaters. "I'm going to Griffin, Aunt Rose," I said, smiling, "There's nowhere else I want to be!"

They smiled at that and Aunt Rose went to take care of the Hogwarts business. I hobbled inside and quickly fell asleep on the couch, too much excitement for one day.


End file.
